D Gay man
by Funtom Company
Summary: Los hechos de la siguiente obra son ficticios. Las acciones de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con su desenvolvimiento fuera de cámaras, excepto, claro, aquellas acciones que sí afectan el curso natural de sus vidas. Yullen.AU


**N/A (K says): **Culpo de esto a el consumo de cantidades excesivas de azúcar. El azúcar es maligna, les digo. No importa su dulce sabor, ni que tan bien te sientes después de la decimocuarta cucharada, _no. _Al final siempre te traicionará y te obligará a escribir cosas como esta.

He de decirlo, lo siguiente se escribió prácticamente solo. Así que la culpa es del texto en sí. Y del azúcar.

Espero que... que alguien decida borrarlo. Es todo. _*asiente*_

Está destinado a editarse, de todas formas. _*sonríe*_

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-man no nos pertenece. Damn, ¡ni siquiera _la idea_ del fic nos pertenece! D. Gray -man es propiedad intelectual de nuestra maravillosa Hoshino. Si DGM nos perteneciera a B y a mí, Kanda no usaría ropa. ¿Se imaginan? _*sueña despierta*_

_Oh. _B, si estás leyendo esto, es tu culpa, también _*sonríe malignamente*_

**Advertencias:** ¿Un fallo épico en lo que a escritura se refiere? Intentos de humor, Yullen (porque no podía ser de otra manera~), AU.

**Agradecimientos:** ¡A un maravilloso fic de Kuroshitsuji! Colocaré el nombre del fic y la autora cuando los encuentre.

* * *

Alguien, alguna vez, tuvo una idea— una _brillante _y magnífica idea.

Un día, Hoshino Katsura volvía de un atormentador y tétrico día en la oficina. Y fue, en aquel instante en el cual sus ojos se fijaron en _ese aparato_, que el destello de la genialidad en su forma más cruda y esencial se hizo presente en su cerebro.

La televisión.

Dios, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¡Todos esos años mirando las imágenes siendo transmitidas en forma consecutiva dentro de esa pequeña caja de madera, plástico, circuitos y tornillos!

Hoshino Katsura se vio, minutos después, sentada frente a dicho aparato abrazándole como si su vida y carrera profesional dependiera de eso— y, en cierta forma, era eso, exactamente.

* * *

Media hora –y un rápido almuerzo- después, la aspirante a _eso_ se hallaba sentada en frente a una mesa ratona llena de papeles, lápices, historietas y comida chatarra, esperando a que floreciera el torrente de inspiración ¡para crear lo que sería conocido como el mejor _eso_ de la historia...!

Pero nunca llegó.

Y frustrada como estaba, decidió tomar un baño caliente para relajar sus músculos.

_6 horas después..._

-Hola, sí, ¿Shonen Jump Entertainment? Mi nombre es Hoshino Katsura, y tengo una idea que podría interesarles...

* * *

**D. Gay-Man**

**Yullen**

**

* * *

**

Sí, ¡D. Gray-man había sido aceptado por los productores! Y pensaban trabajar en el proyecto inmediatamente—

Pero sólo había un pequeñísimo, diminuto, casi inexistente problema...

Aún no tenían el reparto para la serie.

... ¿¡Dónde rayos encontraría a un niño peliblanco británico, a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes mestizo, a una chica china y a un japonés con instintos homicidas!?

Se estaba por rendir, elegir atarse una roca enorme a su tobillo, y lanzarse desde arriba del puente más cercano con un cartel que avisara de las audiciones para el programa cuando una voz mágica y misteriosa le habló. Y en susurro le dijo:

_Internet_

¡Benditas las voces! Ya se encargaría de encontrarle un papel a esa voz en su cabeza como modo de agradecimiento. ¿Ser un músico que intenta tomar el cuerpo de uno de los personajes principales con la misión de destruir lo que no pudo hace muchos años atrás...?

Bueno, decidiría eso más tarde.

Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer, era buscar a sus personajes en la maravillosa y enorme bendición a la que llamaban cariñosamente Internet.

Y llevando a Koro (1) a su lado, y sentándolo en su regazo, se dispuso a abrir su laptop que yacía inmóvil debajo de todo el papelerio en su mesa ratona.

* * *

-¡Hey, Aprendiz Idiota! ¡Tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu bandeja de correo electrónico!

-¡No revises mi correo!

-Es de una tal... Hoshino Katsura- Aspira un poco de su cigarrillo, para después liberar el humo por su boca mientras que con un golpe de sus dedos contra el cilindro blanco despeja la parte superior del excedente de papel ya consumido.

Cross Marian era un hombre con jerarquías. Todo lo bello, todo lo sano, todo lo hermoso, todo lo caro, todo para _él_. El excedente todo para su pupilo. Por algo el mocoso era un jodido modelo. Con unos tres o cuatro desfiles podía pagar las cuentas de Cross y estaría listo para más, pero no, el renacuajo quería ahorrar para ir a la universidad después de terminar el bachillerato.

No era que Cross menospreciara la educación, él ya había pasado por eso y ahora era un inventor que hacía lo que quería movido por caprichos. Pero la mayoría de los chicos de la edad del enano pagaría por estar en sus pantalones –oh, sí, de más de una forma- y no tener que siquiera pensar en instituciones gubernamentales que se dedicaran a enseñar, pero, claro estaba, su pupilo no era un joven normal.

-¡Por Dios, _Master_! (2) ¿qué te he dicho de tocar mi laptop? ¡Tengo cosas importantes ahí dentro! ¿Qué tal si por error borras algo de "The Noah's Ark"? ¡La empresa me mataría y peor aún, ya no me contratarían! Fue demasiado complicado conseguir un contrato con ellos...

Podía escuchar como el mocoso subía las escaleras a paso acelerado, como si quisiera evitar que Cross hiciese una tontería. El idiota. Marian Cross conocía las computadoras así como conocía de mujeres y vinos. Pero no, ese conocimiento no impedía que el idiota se quejara. Pensándolo mejor, casi nada impedía que el idiota se quejara.

Quizás necesitara de más amigos como decía ese correo que le mandó Froid hace unas semanas...

Oh, bueno.

Se levantó de su asiento (una silla de escritorio) y con una última pitada a su cigarrillo, dejó que este cayera al suelo, para luego pisarlo con la punta de su bota. Pensó por un momento que sería genial tener el poder de exterminar cosas, acabar con lo podrido del mundo...

-¡Acabas de aplastar otro de tus cigarrillos en el piso de mi habitación ¿verdad?!

Suspiró. El mocoso tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas más insignificantes...

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Arregla tu equipaje! ¡Nos vamos a Japón mañana!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No podemos irnos así como así! Vinimos a Inglaterra porque tengo trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

El mocoso ya había hecho acto de aparición en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía su cabello algo húmedo, y se notaba que no había podido secar eficientemente su cuerpo ya que la camisa blanca se pegaba un poco a sus hombros y pecho. Sus ojos grises-plateados (una de las características que más lo hicieron avanzar en el negocio) miraban a Cross como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque con un deje de sospecha.

-Olvida el "Arca de Noé". Tienes trabajo en Japón ahora.

Y saliendo de la oscura habitación, y con una última mirada a su alumno que se dirigía a su computadora para inspeccionar el mensaje, seguramente, Cross empezó su lento descenso por las escaleras. Este trabajo de ser el protagonista de una serie nueva podría ayudar al niño a formarse un poco más en lo que a carrera profesional se refería, y quién sabe, si Cross jugaba bien sus cartas también podría sacar provecho de la situación.

Llamaría a Timcanpy, el secretario de Allen, para que hiciera las llamadas necesarias para conseguirles ese vuelo a Japón mañana. Por mientras, lo único que quería era una copa.

* * *

-¡Hehe! ¡Panda-jiji! ¡Ven a ver esto!.

En un área remota de Japón, un joven pelirrojo de no más de veinte años (y eso es si querías darle un máximo de edad) se hallaba sentado cómodamente en el suelo de madera de un gran living, mirando la televisión con una bebida en su mano, concentrándose en la noticia que había llamado su atención.

Hasta que una patada en su cabeza lo hizo caer de costado al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lavi?

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, dando a conocer que se había percatado de la otra presencia en la habitación junto con la suya (cosa que no era muy difícil, había sido golpeado por la pequeña presencia, después de todo). Un pequeño hombre, con una mirada seria y una apariencia exigente (el maquillaje negro rodeando sus ojos aportaban a la imagen, realmente) se había quedado parado, con los brazos cruzados frente de sí, esperando a que el pelirrojo respondiera a su pregunta.

Y Lavi conocía por experiencia que todos en la mansión Kanda tenían conocimientos de karate que no dudarían en usar si es que se les hacía perder el tiempo con trivialidades.

El pelirrojo sonrió, haciendo que el ojo que no estaba siendo tapado por la extensión de su cabello se curvara hacia arriba, queriendo demostrar que lo que tenía que decir eran noticias buenas y que no, esta vez no merecía una patada por su insolencia.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de preparar el equipaje de Yuu, ya que parece que tendrá una entrevista de trabajo muy pronto...

* * *

(1)- Koro: Gato/a de Hoshino. Futuro nombre de mí gato.

(2)- Master: Dios, no me culpen. Amaría escuchar a Allen llamando a Cross de ésta manera con su acento sexy de británico _*se muere*_


End file.
